The Amazing Of Life (The Amazing of Life Wiki)
Plots In the 1950's, a chicken named Ginger (the heroine of the film) made several failed attempts for her and her fellow chickens to escape from Mrs. Tweedy's farm in Yorkshire, England. As it turns out, Mrs. Tweedy runs the farm like a concentration camp, forcing the chickens to produce eggs to sell for profit and killing those who failed to produce any eggs for a week. As the year goes by, Mrs. Tweedy discovers that profits are constantly going down due to low amounts of eggs being laid. Her husband Mr. Tweedy correctly suspects the chickens are "up to something" due to their attempts to escape, but Mrs. Tweedy brushes this off, believing that they (apart from Mr. Tweedy) are the stupidest creatures on the planet. After seeing an ad for a pie machine, Mrs. Tweedy decides to purchase it to turn all of her chickens into pies in a bid to increase her profits. Before contributing, please read our rulesand abide by them. NO REAL WORLD EXAMPLES - in order to keep our wiki as neutral as possible we will no longer be allowing the creation of "Real World" articles, unlike fiction the real-world is rarely black and white in terms of morality and one man's "villain" can be another man's "hero" (no matter how wicked they may appear). As such we have decided to stop the practice of adding real-world articles to this wiki and are now catering exclusively to fiction, folklore and theological figures. NO FAN-FICTION - We do not allow fan-fiction on this wiki. Original content is to be kept on your user page. Only notable "fiction" (NOT OF ONES OWN MAKING) is allowed. If something is not found on KnowYourMeme.com or does not have videos on Youtube not made by the original author then it will be deleted on sight. You can create this kind of stuff on the Villains Fanon Wiki. Plagiarism - Any article added to this wiki must be of your own making. Articles found to be taken from other sites without permission will be deleted without warning. Summary Typing is the process of writing or inputting text by pressing keys on a typewriter, computer keyboard, cell phone, or calculator. It can be distinguished from other means of text input, such as handwriting and speech recognition. Text can be in the form of letters, numbers and other symbols. The world's first typist was Lillian Sholes from Wisconsin,12 the daughter of Christopher Sholes, who invented the first practical typewriter.1 User interface features such as spell checker and autocomplete serve to facilitate and speed up typing and to prevent or correct errors the typist may make. The basic technique stands in contrast to hunt and peck typing in which the typist keeps his or her eyes on the source copy at all times. Touch typing also involves the use of the home row method, where typists keep their wrists up, rather than resting them on a desk or keyboard (which can cause carpal tunnel syndrome). To avoid this, typists should sit up tall, leaning slightly forward from the waist, place their feet flat on the floor in front of them with one foot slightly in front of the other, and keep their elbows close to their sides with forearms slanted slightly upward to the keyboard; fingers should be curved slightly and rest on the home row. Many touch typists also use keyboard shortcuts or hotkeys when typing on a computer. This allows them to edit their document without having to take their hands off the keyboard to use a mouse. An example of a keyboard shortcut is pressing the Ctrl key plus the S key to save a document as they type, or the Ctrl key plus the Zkey to undo a mistake. Many experienced typists can feel or sense when they have made an error and can hit the ← Backspace key and make the correction with no increase in time between keystrokes. There are many idiosyncratic typing styles in between novice-style "hunt and peck" and touch typing. For example, many "hunt and peck" typists have the keyboard layout memorized and are able to type while focusing their gaze on the screen. Some use just two fingers, while others use 3-6 fingers. Some use their fingers very consistently, with the same finger being used to type the same character every time, while others vary the way they use their fingers. One study examining 30 subjects, of varying different styles and expertise, has found minimal difference in typing speed between touch typists and self-taught hybrid typists.3 According to the study, "The number of fingers does not determine typing speed... People using self-taught typing strategies were found to be as fast as trained typists... instead of the number of fingers, there are other factors that predict typing speed... fast typists... keep their hands fixed on one position, instead of moving them over the keyboard, and more consistently use the same finger to type a certain letter." To quote doctoral candidate Anna Feit: "We were surprised to observe that people who took a typing course, performed at similar average speed and accuracy, as those that taught typing to themselves and only used 6 fingers on average" Some people combine touch typing and hunt and peck by using a buffering method. In the buffer method, the typist looks at the source copy, mentally stores one or several sentences, then looks at the keyboard and types out the buffer of sentences. This eliminates frequent up and down motions with the head and is used in typing competitions in which the typist is not well versed in touch typing.[clarification needed] Not normally used in day-to-day contact with keyboards, this buffer method is used only when time is of the essence.[citation needed] A late 20th century trend in typing, primarily used with devices with small keyboards (such as PDAs and Smartphones), is thumbing or thumb typing. This can be accomplished using one or both thumbs. Similar to desktop keyboards and input devices, if a user overuses keys which need hard presses and/or have small and unergonomic layouts, it could cause thumb tendonitis or other repetitive strain injury.[citation needed] Words per minute (WPM) is a measure of typing speed, commonly used in recruitment. For the purposes of WPM measurement a word is standardized to five characters or keystrokes. Therefore, "brown" counts as one word, but "accounted" counts as two. The benefits of a standardized measurement of input speed are that it enables comparison across language and hardware boundaries. The speed of an Afrikaans-speaking operator in Cape Town can be compared with a French-speaking operator in Paris. In one study of average computer users, the average rate for transcription was 33 words per minute, and 19 words per minute for composition.4 In the same study, when the group was divided into "fast", "moderate" and "slow" groups, the average speeds were 40 wpm, 35 wpm, and 23 wpm respectively. An average professional typist reaches 50 to 80 wpm, while some positions can require 80 to 95 wpm (usually the minimum required for dispatch positions and other typing jobs), and some advanced typists work at speeds above 120 wpm.56 Two-finger typists, sometimes also referred to as "hunt and peck" typists, commonly reach sustained speeds of about 37 wpm for memorized text and 27 wpm when copying text, but in bursts may be able to reach speeds of 60 to 70 wpm.7 From the 1920s through the 1970s, typing speed (along with shorthand speed) was an important secretarial qualification and typing contests were popular and often publicized by typewriter companies as promotional tools. A less common measure of the speed of a typist, CPM is used to identify the number of characters typed per minute. This is a common measurement for typing programs, or typing tutors, as it can give a more accurate measure of a person's typing speed without having to type for a prolonged period of time. The common conversion factor between WPM and CPM is 5. It is also used occasionally for associating the speed of a reader with the amount they have read. CPM has also been applied to 20th century printers, but modern faster printers more commonly use PPM (pages per minute). The fastest typing speed ever, 216 words per minute, was achieved by Stella Pajunas-Garnand from Chicago in 1946 in one minute on an IBM electric.891011 As of 2005, writer Barbara Blackburn was the fastest English language typist in the world, according to The Guinness Book of World Records. Using the Dvorak Simplified Keyboard, she had maintained 150 wpm for 50 minutes, and 170 wpm for shorter periods, with a peak speed of 212 wpm. Blackburn, who failed her QWERTY typing class in high school, first encountered the Dvorak keyboard in 1938, quickly learned to achieve very high speeds, and occasionally toured giving speed-typing demonstrations during her secretarial career. She appeared on Late Night with David Letterman on January 24, 1985, but felt that Letterman made a spectacle of her.1213 Blackburn died in April 2008.12 The recent emergence of several competitive typing websites has allowed several fast typists on computer keyboards to emerge along with new records, though these are unverifiable for the most part. Two of the most notable online records that are considered genuine are 241.82 wpm on an English text on typingzone.com by Brazilian Guilherme Sandrini (equivalent to 290.184 wpm using the traditional definition for words per minute since this site defines a word as six characters rather than five)14 and 256 wpm (a record caught on video) on TypeRacer by American Sean Wrona, the inaugural Ultimate Typing Championship winner, which was considered the highest ever legitimate score ever set on the site, until Wrona claimed it has been surpassed.15Both of these records are essentially sprint speeds on short text selections lasting much less than one minute and were achieved on the QWERTY keyboard. Wrona also maintained 174 wpm on a 50-minute test taken on hi-games.net, another online typing website to unofficially displace Blackburn as the fastest endurance typist, although disputes might still arise over differences in the difficulty of the texts as well as Wrona's use of a modern computer keyboard as opposed to the typewriter used by Blackburn.1617 Using a personalized interface, physicist Stephen Hawking, who suffers from amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, managed to type 15 wpm with a switch and adapted software created by Walt Woltosz. Due to a slowdown of his motor skills, his interface was upgraded with an infrared camera that detects "twitches in the cheek muscle under the eye."18 Currently he can write approximately one word per minute.19 Cast * Young Maylay as Daniel Johnson * Faizon Love as Melisha Johnson * Yo Yo as Jessie Johnson * Clifton Powell as Dan Johnson * Miranda Richardson as Anthony Tweedy * Brian Blessed as Santa Claus (classmates) * Frank Welker as Blitzer (classmates) * MC Eiht as Ryder Tweedy * Andrew Adamson as Family CJ * Mike Myers as Rumpel * Jennifer Saunders as Fairy Hopper * Diego Luna as Mr. Posada * Zoe Saldana as Mrs. Posada * Tony Haygarth as Navarro Tweedy * Joe Pesci as Harry Flame * Daniel Stern as Marv Post * Rob Riggle as Fashion O'Hare * Ed Asner as Carl Frankie * Christopher Plummer as Charles De La Cruz * Geoffrey Rush as Willard Sherman * Logan Grove as Gumball Watterson (classmates) * Kwesi Boakye as Darwin Watterson (classmates) * Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais Watterson (classmates) * Teresa Gallagher as Nicole Watterson (classmates) * Dan Russell as Richard Watterson (classmates) * Maurice LaMarche as Manny * Tom Kane as Professor Foward * Wayne Knight as Daniel the Collector * Anthony Gonzalez as Charles * Gael Garcia Bernal as Hector Miguel * Benjamin Bratt as Fashion Macho * Russell Brand as Segel Opponents * Bill Hunter as Philip Opponents * Clifton Collins Jr. as Cesar Opponents * Samuel L. Jackson as Tenpenny Opponents * Chris Penn as Pulaski Holm * Armando Riesco as Hernandez Holm * Eddie Murphy as Sandra Holm